The present invention relates generally to protective devices and, more particularly, it relates to protective covering assemblages for minimizing damage to vehicle bodies and the like.
It is commonplace in and around garages, bank and restaurant drive-thru's, and parking lots to utilize rigid vertical posts extending a few feet from the ground for purposes of controlling vehicular traffic. For instance, these posts allow for chains and the like to be connected thereto and extend therebetween so as to close-off such areas. Also, such posts delineate desired vehicle paths as well as serve to protect adjacent structures from being damaged by vehicles deviating from the desired path. The rigid posts are made from a variety of materials and typically are made of reinforced concrete or a concrete core surrounded by a metal casing. In normal usage, it is fairly common for vehicles to graze or impact these rigid posts. As a consequence thereof, the vehicle body is often damaged by ensuing scrapping, nicking, and/or denting. Today, of course, repairing vehicle body damage is a costly and time consuming experience.
Heretofore, the prior art has failed to disclose a protective covering assemblage which is easily attachable to a variety of posts or the like and which includes a protective member covering a portion of the post and which is rotatable if grazed by the moving vehicle so as to minimize and/or eliminate vehicle body damage that would otherwise be caused by the vehicle grazing an unprotected post.